


黄金蟒

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 蛮久以前了，没搞完，主要是因为实在不会写船戏





	黄金蟒

“道具？得加钱，”李京泽说，把棒棒糖从左脸颊推到右脸颊，糖块使脸颊丰盈了一点。一个月不见，人瘦了很多，和记忆里的形象相比，像剐了层骨。

“小玩意儿加十块，双龙加二十，野外加二十，捆绑不多收费，其他再商量，不能不戴套，也不能拍视频拍照。”

他说：“不应该啊。”

“哪不该了？”

“五十，低了点。”

“一开始定的太高，新鲜劲过了没人来了。这时候再端着要高价不是傻逼吗。”

“这也挣不了多少。”

“不是为钱，”李京泽说，“反正现在不是。”

他沉默不语。

他哥们和他吹逼时讲过，说自己半年前操过贝贝，八百块一次，还不让玩花样。他一时没反应过来，问哪个贝贝，朋友说和你掰过，以前红花会那个，不挺有名的吗。

“弄痛了他他就骂人，骂得可狠。何必花那个大价钱找骂呢，还不是一手，转了好几手了，”朋友评价，舌尖舔过牙龈，“不值。”

他当时震惊于比赛时凶猛狞戾的年轻人私下从事这种营生。现在，他又震惊于只要五十就能操这小孩一次。二十二岁的人站在灯底下，等着他，像是买牛奶附送的塑料杯。他只要抬一抬手，就能够到。

他抬手，抓住竖在嘴巴外的糖棍。李京泽愣了愣，张开嘴，由对方夺去了糖。

脾气比原来软了。

他拿着糖，碾上李京泽脖子，留下蜗牛般的痕迹，又俯身去舔，有股很重的烟草味。李京泽歪头，露出脖子让他咬，手直接勾上他皮带。

“别急，不在这，回家。”他嘴唇依旧和那块埋着突突跳动血管的皮肤连着，手揽上昔日对手的腰，半拖半抱地将人带上停在路边的车。李京泽胳膊环住他，被放进副驾驶座后仍不放手，并回以丰沛躁动的吻。这倒符合他对李京泽的印象，直接，猛烈，不留余地。

车子刚一发动，李京泽就抽了他的iphone出来，要了密码，窝副驾上打手机里的六角拼拼。

“别翻我相册。”他提醒道。

“谁稀得看。”

李京泽看他一眼，退出游戏，点开了相册。

“我操你家还养狗啊，没见你微博发过。”

他一手把着方向盘，将手机一把夺过来。

“说了别翻我相册。你赶紧把安全带系了，被拍到又得扣分。”

李京泽不动，他没办法，骂了句真操他妈了，一边盯着路一边过来给他把安全带扯上。

李京泽撇嘴，脑袋抵着玻璃，撑开安全带，抱着一只膝盖，另一条腿伸到驾驶座，用脚照顾司机的小兄弟。他让李京泽收回去，说开车呢，会出事。李京泽不以为然，说现在探探底，一会儿节约时间。

“不能太晚，太晚老刘就接不了我了，”李京泽动作没停，眼睛看向车窗外，街灯的光像黄沙一样洒在他脸上，“他要来接我，我们还能顺路去买个汉堡。”

除了那位友人，他又陆续从其他人那里听说李京泽的副业，终于明白，操李京泽并不是多难实现的事情。找丁飞搭个桥，见上一面，李京泽不反对，就可以选地方和商量价钱了。

李京泽很少反对。纵使一两次反应激烈，丁飞也能很轻松地稳住他。

后来无须经手丁飞，直接联系李京泽就能完成交易。

第一次体会到这个流程的简单是在上个月。他，红花会的弹壳，丁飞，啊之，贝贝，以及另一个制作人一起聚餐，说联手做个小菜。光景不好，只能说小菜，还说得小心翼翼。弹壳喝多了，说了几句掏心掏肺的话，他听着有些触动，也有些尴尬，离席去了洗手间。在那他遇上了贝贝和同桌的制作人。他们贴得很近，制作人被酒催熟的红彤彤的脸埋在贝贝脖子里，贝贝右手夹着烟，不得不抬高手臂以防烫到人，左手在手机上飞快地回着消息，制作人手游上他臀部揉了两把，他也没什么反应。

“太柴了，你也不长点肉。”

“爱操不操，看你这一车毛病。”

他俩不约而同地忽视了来人。他从俩人身边走过，在洗手池前站定，慢慢地洗手。

李京泽粗野，土气，还是个刺头。很难想象和这种小痞子上床能得到什么好的体验。但当大部分人把一个人列入容易得手的婊子范畴，无论多瘦小干瘪无味，都想试试。就像菜转到你跟前，不夹一筷子，总觉得亏。

“我微信和老逼说了，散场了就可以，去你家吧，我没房子，都住他们那。”

“来我家？床单还得我收拾？”

“操，一个床单的事你搁这逼逼。随便，要不订个房间，公园也行，车里也行，我就着你。”

他洗完手，在二人边上烘干。李京泽被揽着腰咬耳垂，膝盖一软，烟灰落到他外套上。

李京泽这才来看他，下意识要想双手合十道歉，可惜被缠得太紧，活动不开，就只好笑了笑。

“对不住。”

“没事。”

他也笑了笑，推门出去，回到圆桌上。

他说：“我不怕洗床单，弄脏了就扔。”

李京泽笑，说那你牛逼。刚刚他俩洗完澡，分享了一颗丸，一人半粒，用牙齿咬断了喂过去。现在俩人都硬邦邦的，李京泽拱到他身上，保险套放嘴里，低下头吞他的性器，龟头顶进喉咙，套也顺势套上了阴茎。套上的润滑被吃到嘴里，李京泽皱眉，露出嫌恶的表情，但很快又笑开了，满意地端详自己的成果。

他也跟着笑，夸李京泽熟练，食指和中指夹住李京泽的舌头，往外拽出一截，李京泽眼神不聚焦，手搭上来想拨开他，没准头，在手腕上蹭了两下就滑了下去。他好奇地打量自己的货，像看一匹母马，看它够不够格在今夜为自己诞下优秀后代。

太瘦了，骨盆又窄，会难产，只能在经历肚皮被撑至透明后生出畸形的怪胎。他想起12年见到的李京泽，红色帽衫，哪哪都细瘦，是一棵树最初始的样子。那个李京泽要是承接他现在赐予的想象，场面只会更加血腥残忍。他舍不得这个自己看着长大的小孩忍受这种痛苦，即使这痛苦全是臆想，根本不会发生。

“我会疼你，”他说，性器抵着李京泽的大腿根，“就算你他妈是个被几百个人操过的贱货，我也疼你。”

这是床上特供的真挚，他也嗨大了，受了药物刺激的心砰砰跳着，自己都要信了这句话。

他钳着舌头的手指很快变得湿淋淋的，涎水沿着指缝滴下来。他松开手，一条胳膊圈住他便宜租用的商品，将人抱起一点，把两根湿润的手指送下去，一直送进穴口，那地方很轻易地将手指吞至末节。软，湿，乖，不像李京泽的体内。李京泽攀住他肩膀，牙齿磨他脖子，哼哼唧唧，他花了一点时间才听清是让他进来。


End file.
